


【贺红】后知后觉

by zoronamilaw



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronamilaw/pseuds/zoronamilaw





	【贺红】后知后觉

“这小子太臭屁了。说什么不喜欢冷漠脸，不喜欢大长腿，不喜欢比他长得帅的。他也不看看自己，不就仗着自己嘴甜欺骗欺骗他的这些粉丝嘛。真是太看不惯他了。”正在贺天家里看着电视的莫关山边吃边发表着自己的观点。一旁的贺天一边看着财务报表，一边说：“电视上这个家伙，跟你有仇啊？”  
“没有啊，就是看他不爽，明明是个男的，非要装娘娘腔！还说什么最讨厌和他抢女粉丝的男人。你看他长得哪里像个爷们了？”莫关山皱着眉头回答。  
“莫仔，你难道忘记了电视上这位是我们公司的艺人了？”贺天好笑的看着莫关山在那吐槽。  
“知道啊，我这不是替你不值嘛！他这明明说的就是你啊。肯定是羡慕你。虽然他是明星，可我觉得贺天你可比他强多了。你说你为什么不去做明星，非要做个财务啊？”莫关山一边吃着薯条，一边看着贺天。  
黑色的干练短发，浓黑的眉毛，闪着强光的双眼，长腿欧巴，有房、有车、有票子，每次出场身边围绕的花花草草都不少，莫关山相信他要是出道绝对比刚刚他吐槽的那个见一要强太多了，可惜他一直弄不明白，明明什么都不缺的贺天，偏偏没有女朋友！  
而今天正好电视上播出了贺天公司新晋流量小生见一的采访，他生怕贺天听到难受，所以才吐槽的。  
“当明星对我来说没什么挑战啊。”贺天翻着手里的报告淡定的回应，他只觉得身边这人那幅护短的样子叫他看不够，所以又冲着莫关山笑了笑。  
莫关山忘记了，论脸皮厚度和自信（自恋）程度，贺天绝对是第一。“哈哈哈，确实哈，贺帅哥想要做什么就没有做不成的。”  
看着一脸理所当然的贺天，莫关山有点酸。“可是见一这小子这么说估计要得罪好多人吧？你们公司怎么会让他这么说啊？要是帅哥们看见了不得集体让自己的女朋友转黑粉啊？我要是有女朋友绝对会这么干！”  
“噢。那你想什么时候找女朋友？”贺天停下工作，用复杂的眼神看了一眼沙发上的人。  
“咦，对啊。为什么我相亲了这么多次都没对象？”莫关山有点后知后觉。他从上学就没交到过女朋友，而上班后工作太忙没什么时间，只能靠相亲，可每次相亲都不成功……  
他怎么就没女朋友呢？毕业到现在也将近4年了。这事儿他有点想不明白，还是问聪明人吧。“贺天，为什么我没有女朋友？”莫关山仰头看了一眼贺天。  
“我也没有女朋友啊，我们一样。”贺天想都没想就说出来。  
“也对。”贺天这么帅都没女朋友，那自己着什么急？“贺天，你什么时候找女朋友啊？我记得你哥因为这事还和你吵过一架来着？”  
“快了。”贺天想了一会儿说。  
“哦……嗯？贺天，你什么时候交的女朋友？我怎么不知道？”莫关山刚刚反应过来。贺天居然背着他交女朋友了？他这个室友怎么一点消息也没听到？  
“贺天！你不地道啊！竟然不告诉我！”莫关山有点生气，扭头看向贺天。“明明每次我去相亲都告诉你的！”  
看着贺天的淡定脸，莫关山有点想要暴走。“贺天！咱们同学7年，毕业后又一起住了快4年，你竟然瞒着我？”  
“还没成呢。”贺天继续看着报告。  
“你出手还能有不成的？我要看人！明明我每次相亲都让你帮我看的。”莫关山不平衡了，他的相亲对象贺天都见过，可贺天竟然瞒着他不让他看人？不公平啊！贺狗鸡太狡猾了。咦，好像有哪里不对啊。莫关山感觉自己漏了什么重要的事情。  
“过两天带你见人。”贺天轻飘飘的一句话顺利让莫关山停止了报怨和思考。  
“那说好了啊！”莫关山听到贺天这么痛快的答应了，赶紧应下，生怕他反悔。  
“好！”贺天看着刚刚发过脾气的莫关山，觉得不能再忍耐下去了，就像莫关山说的，同学加同居的时间已经超过了10年，两个人的默契已经培养得够了。  
——————————————————  
“贺天，不是带我来见人的嘛？干嘛泡温泉啊？”莫关山和贺天现在正在室内温泉馆泡汤，两个人坐在池子里，看着正享受温泉的贺天，莫关山有些奇怪“今天这里怎么没人？”  
“我们俩不是人？我把这里包下来了。”贺天看着莫关山的脸有些动容，这个人让自己迷茫过、痛苦过、也让自己隐忍过、坚持过，而现在是时候让这个一脸无知的家伙知道自己的感情了。看着莫关山那醒目的红发和白皙的身体，贺天的分身立刻就硬了。  
“你对你家那位也太好吧？” 看着一脸温柔笑意的贺天，莫关山有些吃味。  
他回想起和贺天在一起的时光，两个人一起租了套房子、莫关山做饭、洗衣、收拾屋子，贺天负责出钱买东西，两个人一起在山顶上过夜等待日出，一起旅行照相、一起买衣服……，这么多的回忆，都是他和贺天一起完成的，他突然就有点不舍了。  
如果贺天有了女朋友那这些事情以后就没人陪他了，人家都说有了女朋友基友、死党靠边站。以后还有他莫关山什么事儿？他突然不想见贺天的女朋友了，那个女人会阻碍他和贺天的联系！一想到这里他就恨不得把那碍事的女人直接扔出去，可他要真这么做了，估计他和贺天连朋友都做不成了吧？  
再说为什么要扔人家？莫关山使劲想，也许是因为他和贺天相处的时间太久了，久到他都认为自己是贺天的亲人了吧？可为什么他有种贺天要被抢走的感觉？怎么会这样？莫关山有些不明白自己了。  
“莫仔。”贺天温柔的声音在莫关山耳边响起，莫关山有点迷茫的看着贺天。  
“莫仔，听我说。”贺天看着有些迷糊的莫关山，觉得再不转移话题，他在这儿就想把人办了。  
莫关山看着想要说话的贺天，蹭的一下从温泉汤里站了起来，他不想听贺天后面要说的话了。他怕贺天告诉他那个女孩有多好，莫关山打算找个借口先走，把这里留给贺天和他的女朋友。然后去想想自己这是怎么了。  
看着突然变了脸色起身的莫关山，贺天有些不解。又叫了一声。“莫仔，你怎么了？”  
“我，我突然不舒服，我，我先走了。这里还是留给你和你的女朋友吧。我回去等你们。”莫关山有点结巴，在站起来的一瞬间他突然又想到了一件事情，这里是温泉！而贺天马上就要和他的爱人在这里赤裸相见，后面会发生什么就不言而喻了。他不想再进行深层想象了，因为他开始有点喘息了，他知道这不是因为温泉太热，而是因为他在克制自己不要再想了，他无法想象贺天和别人在一起的画面，光想就让他无法接受。真的看到那个人他还会干出什么连他自己都不知道。  
“你哪里不舒服？是太热了吗？我带你出去。”贺天看着红毛本就白皙的脸瞬间变得苍白，找了块毛巾裹住已经挺立的下半身，拉着莫关山就要出去。  
“我没事，我，我可能是泡的太久了。我先出去了。”莫关山根本没看贺天，低着头准备出去。再不出去他怕自己会忍不住的颤抖。  
“我陪你去。你自己一个人我不放心。”看着莫关山的样子，贺天有些心疼，他不清楚这家伙怎么突然难受成这样了。  
“那怎么行，你还是等你的女朋友吧，不是已经约好了吗？”莫关山现在只想远离贺天自己静静。  
“你是因为‘她’才想走的？”贺天感觉莫关山有点不对劲，怎么像是在吃醋？难道这家伙开窍了？  
“没有！”莫关山在贺天说完后立刻回复。  
“莫仔，你是我最好的朋友，难道你不想见一见我最重要的人？”贺天决定试一试他的红毛是否吃醋了。  
“我……”莫关山很为难，他想见啊，可他怕见到了会难过。至于为什么会难过，莫关山暂时没想到。  
“莫仔，你知道吗，我很喜欢他，我喜欢了他10年，一开始我也没想到自己会喜欢他，我觉得自己疯了，我不敢告诉他。”贺天低沉的嗓音慢慢的诉说着自己的感情。  
“贺天，你……”莫关山觉得自己幻听了，贺天竟然玩暗恋，他喜欢了人家姑娘10年，竟然不告白？一瞬间，莫关山觉得自己特别自私，就因为自己那点理不清的情绪就想砍人的想法实在是太坏了。他决定暂时不理会自己的心情，为自己的好朋友出谋划策。  
“贺天，你竟然搞暗恋？你这么优秀，怎么可能有人能拒绝你？”  
“你是这么认为的？”贺天继续引诱。  
“对啊，如果我不认识你，我会被你的颜值吸引的，可我认识你、了解你，你除了长得好看，还很有才华、性格也不错，所以那个人肯定会被你所吸引吧？”莫关山边说边想，“靠，贺狗鸡，这么一想你比我强太多了吧。”  
“所以，无论男女我都能成功？”贺天看着呼吸渐渐平稳的人继续问。  
“肯定啊！”莫关山就受不了贺天这委屈样，立刻接话。“不对啊，怎么还有男的？虽然你粉丝里有男人，可是你什么时候喜欢上男人了？”莫关山被贺天吓到了。  
“如果是呢？”贺天感觉鱼要上钩了。  
“你这么好，男人应该也很难拒绝吧？”莫关山看着贺天的阴笑，觉得这么回答应该没错。  
“那你说我能把直男掰弯吗？”贺天慢慢坐回了水里，他被小莫仔生动的表情刺激的又反应更大了些。  
“呃，所以说贺天你喜欢了10年的人是个男人？还是个直男？”贺天冲他点了点头表示正确，莫关山要惊掉下巴了。他认识贺天超过10年，贺天身边的人他都认识，从没觉得贺天喜欢过谁。  
如果贺天喜欢的人是自己就好了。被自己这想法吓了一跳，莫关山决定不再胡思乱想了，他又坐进了温泉里直接问身边的人。“贺天，你喜欢的人是谁啊？”  
这是贺天第一次觉得他家红毛实在太傻得可以，贺天决定直接摊牌“你把手给我。”  
“干嘛？”莫关山说着话就将自己的左手给了贺天。  
“这样你就知道我喜欢的人是谁了。”贺天一边说，一边将莫关山的手拉向自己已经抬头的分身。  
“你感受到了吗？”贺天的声音有些颤抖，他终于让小莫仔握住了他的昂扬，这个画面不止一次的出现在他的想象里和梦里。  
莫关山握住那高昴的瞬间感觉心跳都要停止了，听到贺天那隐忍的声音，他的耳朵和脸无法抑制的变得通红。  
“你，你，你。”  
“小莫仔，我喜欢你。”贺天的右手仍然握着莫关山的左手为自己上下撸动，而他的左手也伸向了莫关山的小兄弟。  
“贺，贺天。”突然被贺天握住，莫关山觉得很刺激，然后他发现自己也硬了。  
“小莫仔，你用双手帮帮我好不好？”贺天感觉到身边人的僵硬，慢慢引诱他放松。  
看着贺天被情欲入侵的双眼，莫关山感觉自己像是中了迷药。“好。”  
贺天听到答案后觉得自己之前的隐忍没有白费，看着自动用双手帮他撸动的莫关山，他心情非常好，现在他只想狠狠的蹂躏眼前的红毛，他再也忍不住了。  
贺天用右手拉过莫关山的头，找准那柔软的双唇就吻了上去。而左手仍然在慢慢帮莫关山的分身撸动。  
“唔。”莫关山觉得大脑一片空白，贺天在和他接吻？  
他竟然一点也没觉得难受也不觉得恶心，是不是他也喜欢贺天？  
看着被自己吻得脸红心跳的莫关山，贺天的眼神更是暗了几分，他抱起莫关山，让他坐到自己身上，继续亲吻那期盼已久的红唇，左手来到莫关山身前，慢慢抚弄起他胸前的小凸起。  
莫关山的身前和身下被贺天的双手刺激得即兴奋身子又有些发软。他看着贺天，贺天也在回看着他。在贺天的眼睛里，他看到自己的身体在贺天怀里软了下来，在贺天的挑逗和抚摸中他的分身已经流出的爱液，而贺天的粗大仍然精神奕奕的昂仰着。他这才发现贺天眼里的欲望深不见底。  
“唔。贺天，”莫关山觉得舌头有些发麻，而且分身肿胀得厉害。  
“怎么了宝贝？要射了吗？”贺天放开小莫仔的唇，左手稍微加快了速度。莫关山忍耐了一小会儿实在忍不住了，“贺天！”叫着身下人的名字，莫关山达到了高潮。  
看着在自己怀里喘息的莫关山，贺天觉得自己全身都在发硬。“乖宝贝，还记得我们第一次互撸吗？”  
莫关山顺着贺天的话想起来了，他们俩不是第一次互相帮助，早在上学的时候，有一次莫关山在宿舍看A片变得亢奋在宿舍里自己撸，不巧被贺天撞见，那时候莫关山还有点害羞，但一想都是大老爷们，有什么的，于是当着贺天的面也没松手，只是还晓得避着点贺天，不让他看见。但等他射了，贺天突然来了一句“要不要互相帮忙？”  
于是已经射过一次的莫关山又在贺天手里泄了一次，连续两次有些没力的莫关山在贺天要射的时候没握住那根粗大，导致贺天直接射在了他的脸上。  
当时他和贺天都有点尴尬，但还是莫关山没当回事，直接洗了把脸就过去了。自那之后两人再没提过这事。  
“小莫仔，你知道吗，那时候看到你一脸精液，我突然觉得很兴奋，我想从那时候起我就已经喜欢上你了。”贺天说完看着脸越来越红的莫关山觉得实在可爱的紧。  
“贺狗鸡，你，你可真够变态的。”莫关山红关脸回想起那时候怎么一点没发现这人的想法？果真是自己太傻太天真了？  
“小莫仔，本来我是想泡完温泉后在吃饭时和你告白的，但是你为什么脸色突然那么难看？”贺天继续挑弄着莫关山胸前的两点，同时空出一支手来到了莫关山的后面的狭窄，慢慢逗弄起来。  
“我，我，唔，贺天。”莫关山不知道怎么解释，而贺天的手指已经来到了自己的后穴，突然的刺激让莫关山即兴奋又紧张。  
“贺天，我可能也喜欢你。”莫关山不知道为什么脱口而出的就是这句话，听到贺天的告白后莫关山有些想哭，他第一反应不是贺天竟然喜欢男人，而是庆幸贺天喜欢自己。  
贺天看着莫关山的眼神变得更加幽深。被贺天看着的莫关山觉得有些燥热，情不自禁的将之前的想法透露了出来。“我刚刚在想你和你的女朋友在这里做爱，我无法想象那样的画面，贺天。”  
莫关山如此坦诚的表达让贺天再也无法理智了，本来已经很难受的分身此刻更加的立挺。  
“莫仔，你不用想象了，我现在就满足你的愿望，我们直接做吧。”贺天觉得再不能耽搁了。他实在很想听他的小莫仔在他身下无助的呻吟。  
“嗯。”莫关山觉得他被贺天迷惑了。  
“莫仔，用嘴帮我吧，我很想射在你的嘴里。”贺天抱起莫关山走出了温泉，直接来到了床上。  
“你这个变态！”莫关山原来觉得贺天的脸皮已经很厚了，今天才知道脱了衣服他能不要脸！  
但想到贺天一直以来的忍耐，莫关山觉得有点甜。贺天这人他太了解了，能让他忍耐了10年，可见他是多么喜欢自己，生怕自己无法接受而一直默默的守着。  
看贺天用期盼的眼神看着自己，莫关山有些小得意。可看着贺天那粗大的分身，他有些紧张，从大学互撸时他就知道贺的小兄弟要比别人的大些，而现在看到已经肿得发红的分身，他怕自己含不住。  
贺天看出莫关山的犹豫，直接上手吻上了他的爱人“我需要你。”  
听着贺天用低沉暗哑的声音诉说着着隐忍，莫关山没再犹豫，俯下身含住了小贺天。  
“唔，莫仔。”贺天满足的发出叹息，他等这一天实再是太久了。但他知道莫仔是第一次，他不能急。  
莫关山的嘴巴含住了贺天的粗大，他觉得这根棒子在他嘴里好像又变大了。他被弄得有些难受，但看着贺天那舒服的表情，他还是缓缓的抽动了起来，并且用舌头舔住了顶端。  
“太舒服了，莫仔。”贺天有些喘息的说。“我也来帮帮你。”  
贺天坐起身体，莫关山只得双膝跪在床上继续帮他舔。贺天的手就在此时伸向了莫关山的后穴。莫关山只觉得后面一凉，贺天的一根手指就慢慢的插了进去。  
“莫仔，不痛吧，我用了润滑剂，别怕。”贺天现在就恨不得直接插进去，可莫关山的唇舌也很舒服，他感到一阵颤栗。  
莫关山觉得有点疼，这是他第一次感受到异物入侵的感觉。他能感受到贺天进入他后穴时的小心翼翼，疼痛变得酥麻后，贺天的第二根指头也插了进去，他有些无法控制自己收缩着后壁。  
“莫仔，你把我夹得好紧啊。”贺天感受到莫关山的紧张，但是仍然没有退出手指。  
两根手指就已经让自己痛得发紧，那他嘴里这个大家伙如果插进去，他还有活路吗？莫关山有些害怕，他想让贺天在他嘴里释放出来，先放过他的后面。于是更加卖力的逗弄着贺天的分身。而贺天也终于在莫关山的期待中进行了释放。  
“莫仔。我要射了！嗯！”  
“唔，咳，咳”莫关山没来得及准备，直接被贺天的精液呛到了嗓了眼里。  
“没事吧，莫仔？”贺天看着不停咳嗽的莫关山问。  
莫关山缓了一会说“没事”  
贺天看着脸上被喷溅了些精液的莫关山的脸，感到下身的昂扬又挺了起来。于是他迫不及待的将第三根手指插了进去。  
莫关山刚咳嗽完，就感到后面又疼了。“你，唔。”  
话没说完，他就被贺天吻住了。贺天一手拉住莫关山的背，一手仍在莫关山的后穴里开拓。等到身上的人儿软了之后，贺天将人放在床上，固定住莫关山的一条腿。  
“宝贝，我要进去了。”贺天不等身下人的抗议，直接将自己的粗大插了进去，整根没入。  
和他想象的一样，里面又紧又温暖，因为突然的刺激，莫关山的肠壁在快速的抖动着，贺天闭上眼感受着。  
“别，你太，唔，操，贺鸡巴，唔，贺天，疼，疼。”莫关山一句完整的话还没说完，就被贺天上了。看着贺天闭眼感受的样子，莫关山再也说不出话了。  
他主动搂住了贺天的肩膀，吻了上去。  
感受到莫关山的接纳和他的吻，贺天睁开眼慢慢的抽动了起来。身下的人随着他的抽动发出即痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。  
“莫仔，我好爱你。”一吻结束后贺天在莫关山耳边说着情话。  
已经适应了贺天的粗大，莫关山红着脸说。“谢谢你爱我。”  
贺天开心的笑了“我们一起射吧”。  
贺天抱起莫关山，仍然让他坐在自己身上，将莫关山的两手搭在自己肩膀上，贺天一手抚着莫关山的性器，一手环住莫关山的腰。  
“莫仔，你自己动一动。”贺天一边用舌头挑逗着莫关山胸前的小凸起，一边说。  
“操，我快没力气了，动不了。”莫关山并不是不想动，只不过贺天的太大，这个样子只会让贺天深入更多，他实在没力气了。  
“这不是正在‘操’嘛，既然你累了，那就我来。”贺天邪魅一笑。他就是知道莫关山没力气了才逗逗他。  
“操，啊，啊，贺，啊，贺，天，啊，你，故意，啊。”莫关山确实不动，但贺天的体能比他好太多了，贺天动幅度很大，他除了叫唤缓解疼痛外，才想明白贺天是故意选的这个体式。  
“莫仔，你看这样多好，你是不是想射了？”贺天感觉到手里莫关山的分身在快速的抖动。他也不由得加快了抽插的速度，他要和莫关山一起射。  
“嗯~贺天。”“莫仔。”  
贺天和莫关山一起达到了高潮。  
莫关山累得不想动弹，可身后贺天仍然没有停歇的意思。  
“莫仔，我们继续吧。”贺天就像不知满足的饕餮。  
“滚！老子累了。”  
“莫仔，夜晚才刚刚开始……”  
——————————————————————————  
第二天刚刚睡醒，莫关山就觉得浑身酸疼，他回想了一下昨天的事情，才想起来他和贺天做了。他不记得昨天贺天要了他几次，后面他已经累得睁不开眼睛了。  
莫关山看着环绕在自己脖子上的双手，恨不得给贺天一拳，现在稍微一动他就感觉后穴的位置特别肿胀，他稍稍伸手向下摸了一下，瞬间脸就黑了。  
“贺天！你他妈插了老子一夜？”  
“早啊，小莫仔。”刚刚睡醒的贺天看到这么精神的莫关山非常开心，看来以后可以将时间再延长一些了。  
“贺狗鸡，你给我出去！”莫关山火大的很，这人实在是难缠的很。  
“宝贝，看到你这么精神我就放心了。今天晚上我们再来一次。”贺天一点都不为所动。  
“贺总，求求你饶了我吧。”莫关山欲哭无泪，有这么一个男友到底是好是坏？  
——————————————————————————  
“所以说以前我去相亲后都是你搞的鬼？”某日莫关山突然想起来自己以前相亲不成功的事情，然后给其中一个相亲对象打了电话。  
那个姑娘告诉他，他的朋友（贺天）跟她说：“小莫其实有对象了，他的对象因为生病被小莫抛弃了。”  
“我是渣男吗？”莫关山很生气，他的形象一直很阳光好不好。  
“如果你抛弃我，你就是渣男！”贺天淡定的接话。  
“……这日子没法过了！”莫关山气得不行。  
“好啦，别生气了。晚上请你吃肉。”贺天看到炸毛的男友安抚到。  
晚上  
“莫仔，肉好吃吗？”看着吃下最后一块烤肉的莫关山，贺天微笑着问。  
“好吃啊。”莫关山觉得这问题有点傻，一起生活了10年，怎么可能不知道对方的口味？  
“那是这个肉好吃还是我的肉棒好吃？”贺天继续问。  
“操，贺天你的脸皮呢？节操呢？”莫关山才发现一起生活了10年的贺天他其实是个随时可以不要脸的人。  
“对着你要什么脸皮？只要能操你就行，节操不存在的，节制是不可能的。”贺天继续微笑着说。  
“……你就只会欺负我！”莫关山红着脸收起了气焰。  
“欺负别人你干吗？”贺天觉得和莫关山在一起之后，自己就会忍不住想逗他。  
“你他妈敢祸害别人，老子先把你的蛋打碎！”虽然贺天总是欺负他，但莫关山从不觉得厌烦。相反，他很爱贺天。  
“好，都听你的。”贺天摸摸害羞的莫关山的头顶。  
“嗯，说好了。”莫关山看着贺天。  
“嗯，一辈子。”贺天温柔的注视着他莫仔，给出了最美好的承诺。


End file.
